


One Last Goodbye

by justAperidot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, and not only from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAperidot/pseuds/justAperidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb says goodbye to his old boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Goodbye

"Um... hey, I guess. I-I just thought I could drop by or something. B-But don't worry! No one is tailing me. I checked and double checked and triple checked. Anyway, I... I guess you can say I missed you and just wanted to..."

A choked cough.

"...to see you again."

A forced laugh.

"You would mock me for this... sentiment. You'd tell me it's "idiotic and useless". But... now that I can talk, you know, freely, I-I guess I should remind you how you were always so... _protective_ of me. You used to say it was because I was the best of your snipers, but we both know that's not quite true. I-"

A deep breath.

"I can't believe you did this. I... I just- Why?!" It came out louder than it should have, so he lowered his voice. "I know that for you it's all about the game, but... at least you could've _warned_ me! Told me what I was supposed to expect! I... I almost screwed the last job you gave me, Boss. I wanted to burn my gun, all of my guns, punch that fucker Holmes in the face. I-I don't know what to do. I- All of my new employers are stupid bitches, and I... I... Oh, shit, Jim! I miss you so fucking much, you bastard! I-I'm sorry. I'll go now. I guess... I should say... Goodbye, Boss."

The Tiger wiped his angry tears. He gazed at the only gravestone in the enormous field. It was quite fancy thanks to his boss's impressive amount of money, but it lacked any sort of decoration, seeing that its only visitor disliked flowers. "Bye, Jimmy," he whispered before walking away.                            

 


End file.
